Love for a Changling
by LunarWarriorWolf
Summary: Jagged Note was a changling, Jagged Note was a princess, Jagged Note was clumsy, Jagged Note was in love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I do not own the show. ( unfortunately )

If I did there would be waayyy more Discord episodes. ;)

Jagged note was not your ordinary pony.

She was a Changeling princess.

When (ex)Queen Chrysalis fled the Changeling kingdom once Starlight and her friends defeated and reformed her empire. She felt a stir of new life inside her. The love that King Thorax had shared impregnated her somehow, and Queen Chrysalis didn't have the heart to kill the tiny beautiful egg. So when the egg was successfully into the world , Queen Chrysalis left her with a note to King Thorax.

DEAR THORAX,

When I fled from the Castle I realised the love you gave me turned into new life.

Here she is. Take care of her since i will most likely not be able to.

Just promise DO NOT LET HER RE-FORM!

I fear as the love that she gained to be born as an egg from a reforming changeling might not allow her to reform again.

Don't find out. DON'T LET HER REFORM.

Chrysalis


	2. Journey to Ponyville

Author Note.

I just want to mention that my rainbow rocks Jagged Note is the same one here which I will clear up later on in the story. Just filling in the plothole.

And in my rainbow rocks fanfiction the changelings have their own school, much like the Crystal Prep.

Ok, back to equestria!

12 years after Where and Back again.

Jagged Note smiled at King Thorax from her spot in the sky she buzzed her semi-transparent insect wings and smiled.

From birth she had no need to feed on love physically as her mother had to. But instead she was like a solar panel and grow on it but at the same time not eat away at it.

Perhaps it was because of her necklace. As a sign of royalty Jagged and Thorax both had crystal necklaces made of the same kind of gem as the crystal heart.

Thorax's were actually implanted into his chest and creamy white like pearls.

Jagged Note's was a purified blue opal ( it's dark blue with swirls of other colours)

And was surrounded by an intricately carved neckpiece.

She transformed into her disguise for her trip to Ponyville to meet Starlight.

A white female canterlot royal guard with a purple highlight in her blue short mane and tail.

She was flying with a squad of other "royal guard" to hide her identity.

Most ponies were still wary of queen Chrysalis and therefore were probably aggressive against unreformed changelings.

She flapped her strong feathered wings and nudged her neighbor.

"Hey, Antenne. I can't believe I'm finally out of the hive!"

Her friend grinned with a fanged mouth. " I can't believe Thorax never let you out."

" Ummm Antenne. Your, uhh fangs. Didn't fully, you know. "

" Again! Really? I never get these right. "

A green flash rippled over his teeth leaving them smooth and fangless.

" Good? Good, well, looks like your stop. See ya!"

Indeed. They were at ponyville.

"They expect a changeling princess to stay here?" whispered a changeling from the gang of "guards"

Jagged Note glared at the speaker and dispersed from the cluster of her nervous

Friends.

She loved ponyville from the first glance and grinned taking in the whole place.

She galloped up to the crystal castle as fast as she could using her wings to gain a bit of speed.

Hesitating, her hoof hovered over the door.

A million thoughts raced through her head.

 _Should I really do it? What if they hate me like other ponies?! What if I stuff up?_

Worried she glanced back at Antenne and the others. Most of the cluster had already taken off but he stayed back. He caught her eye and smiled reassuringly back at her before taking off.

Taking a deep breath. Jagged Banged on the crystal door.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

leave a review if you want!

P.S i would want a vote in the reviews for who to pair Jagged Note with!

Probs gonna happen in chappie 14 or something.

I will take OC's if you have one. PM a profile to me and we will see if it wins!

WOLF_OUT!


	3. First Impression and- woops!

Disclaimer.

I do not own the show. Only my oc.

 _~last time~_

 _Hesitating, her hoof hovered over the door._

 _A million thoughts raced through her head._

 _Should I really do it? What if they hate me like other ponies?! What if I stuff up?_

 _Worried she glanced back at Antennae and the others. Most of the cluster had already taken off but he stayed back. He caught her eye and smiled reassuringly back at her before taking off._

 _Taking a deep breath. Jagged Banged on the crystal door._

The door was opened by a small green and purple dragon.

"Can i help you?" he asked raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"Clutzy Draqonicus." The arranged password rolled off her tongue and she thought back to the day that she was born. The bravery of her father and pony she was about to meet.

"I see. Come in, Princess Note."

She grinned and stepped through the door.

The second the crystal door swung shut a young cyan pegasus stood in the spot Jagged Note had just stepped into. Her lilac eyes and black magenta tipped hair curled slightly and she was very attractive.

"I'm Spike and I guess you'll want to see Twilight?"

In a voice that was as sweet as honey Jagged Note smiled but shook her head.

" I would rather meet Starlight Glimmer."

-a-few-minutes-later-

Through countless corridors and endless crystal stairs the purple spined dragon led me.

My eyes felt like they were melting. I sooo wished I could transform something into a pair of sunglasses.

Spike looked back at me and chuckled.

"Starlight and Twilight had the same reaction. Twilight even tried to avoid the castle for a while. You get used to it though."

"I'm not sure I ever will." Jagged grumbled, shading her face with a wing.

" I was just like you when I first explored the castle, I'm Starlight Glimmer. I'm afraid Twilight is out at the moment, But I might be of help?"

A lavender unicorn with a magenta, purple and electric blue striped mane stepped out and extended a hoof to Jagged.

Jagged was shocked beyond words.

Just the fact that she was meeting the very same pony who had once fought beside her father and king.

She was just so _normal._

Jagged's Eyes must have given her away. For Starlight furrowed a brow and asked worriedly "Clutsy?"

"Draconeques." Jagged smiled.

"Ahh good. We've been expecting you. You can change now, if you want?

Now an ebony changeling with thick teal hair stood before the others. She smiled with her fanged mouth and her unusual magenta eyes glinted mischievously.

Little did anyone know that a certain dark grey pegasi saw Jagged Note's transformation.

His orange eyes widened. And he glided to the ground.

Shaking his blue mohawk-like mane.

Thunderlane walked down the path with a full mind to report Starlight Glimmer.


	4. How Do I Look?

Chapter 3!

Finally! Sorry guys. I was kinda getting a bit drunk and posting new stories about a dragon who has anxiety.

Heh, well, back to my OC Jagged Note!

Last Time,

Jagged's Eyes must have given her away. For Starlight furrowed a brow and asked worriedly "Clutsy?"

"Draconeques." Jagged smiled.

"Ahh good. We've been expecting you. You can change now, if you want?

Now an ebony changeling with thick teal hair stood before the others. She smiled with her fanged mouth and her unusual magenta eyes glinted mischievously.

Little did anyone know that a certain dark grey pegasi saw Jagged Note's transformation.

His orange eyes widened. And he glided to the ground.

Shaking his blue mohawk-like mane.

Thunderlane walked down the path with a full mind to report Starlight Glimmer.

Jagged giggled through her fangs at Starlight's joke.

Smiling she sipped at her coffee and giggled again.

"Honestly Starlight, you are exactly as my dad described you!"

Starlight raised an eyebrow over the rim of her own mug of coffee, waiting for her to continue.

"Funny, Smart, Supportive, Pretty." she slyly added.

Starlight spat out her coffee all over Jagged and spluttered.

"But you, he- he's a Dad!"

This stopped Jagged in her tracks, pausing mid towelling to stare at Starlight with two emotionless cold lilac eyes.

"Did Twilight not tell you my full story?" she asked bluntly giving the now stained towel back to Spike.

" Only that you were Thorax's daughter." Starlight frowned "Why do you ask? Is there something troubling you?"

Jagged walked over to stained glass window and gazed outside before pushing herself away from the sight of ponyville with a black hoof.

Sighing she turned her eyes back to Starlight with those deep purple pools seemingly looking back into some painful memory.

"King Thorax never, actually, ummm, mated. My egg day was the day you, Trixie and Discord ummm, reformed my tribe and banished my….."

Jagged Note looked away again and instead stared down at the small town below her through the stained glass window again.

Starlight had now stood up and wrapped a hoof around Jagged's to encourage her.

She gulped. "M-My mother, Q-Qu-Queen Chrysalis"

Starlight backed off a few steps. "They had a baby?!"

Jagged Note facehoofed herself

"NO! That's not how changeling reproduction works. Well, Actually they could have but There is no way Queen Chrysalis would, ummm mate? What actually happened was when Thorax shared love, it kinda made me?!"

Jagged rubbed her hooves together awkwardly.

Starlight staggered backward and used her magic to levitate a chair to her.

"You ok, Starlight?" Jagged poked her in the shoulder while she sat in the chair,

hoof at her forehead in a dramatic pose.

Her muffled responce was "I've been hanging out with Rarity too much."

Rolling her lilac eyes, Jagged Note smiled.

SOME TIME LATER

"So, you've met me and Twilight, but you should really meet all of Ponyville properly."

Starlight said.

"Now, we have to settle on making you a costom pony to be your, uhhhh pony form?"

She shrugged and levitated a chest full of clothing toward Jagged Note.

"These can be your….. Assesories!" she gestured exitedly at the assorted pile of clothes.

Jagged Note stared at the mountain of boas, hats, scarves, kites, tee-shirts, kites, bows, tiaras, kites and other weird ornamets that now were scattered across the floor.

Sighing, she allowed Starlight to costomise her pony.

With some of her, 'Constructive Critisisim'-

"No alicorns."

"Neon. Really?"

"I REFUSE MY MANE TO BE POOFY!"

"Just no."

They managed to make the perfect pony for Jagged Note.

Deep, dark blue eyes that had a shimmer of her natural Changeling purple gazed out of her face, framed by slightly shaggy black hair with curled magenta tips seemed to see right through you with a regal yet playful persona behind them.

Her coat was faintly blue with a cutie mark of a music note with wings on her shapely flank.

As for assesories she had braided her hair hastily with a few stragglers that curled around her ears and her tail was curled loosely as well to match her mane.

As the new Jagged Note stepped out, Starlight gasped and looked her all over taking in every detail of the pegisi that was secretly a Changeling princess.

Jagged Note took in a deep breath.

She was ready.


	5. Sugar Cube

hi.

Chapter 4

Disclaimer. Again.

Jagged Note glanced worriedly at Starlight seeking reassurance.

She smiled and nudged Note with a friendly push through the doors of Sugar Cube Corner.

"SURPRISE!"

A great yell came from the small cake themed building.

A pink earth pony bounded up to Jagged Note, grinning from ear to ear with her curly candyfloss hair bouncing behind her.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! What's your name!? I'm the one who arranged this amazing party!"

Bewildered, Jagged revealed her name with a voice like bells that everyone quieted down to hear.

Blushing from the gazes of stallions, Jagged sidled toward a group of mares near a buffet table.

Twilight was among the assorted mares and Jagged Note bee-lined straight for her.

A rainbow maned pegasus swooped in front of Jagged Note and hovered just above her.

"Hiya! I'm Rainbow Dash! Perhaps you've heard of me. Having flown with the Wonderbolts before. If you want a cloud tour of Ponyville I'm the mare you go to!"

Jagged Note blinked and replied politely

"I would love to have a cloud tour, just as soon as I find a house and settle down for a bit."

Rainbow Dash grinned and sped off toward the punch bowl.

Grinning back Jagged made tried to make her way to Twilight once again, only to be stopped

again by an orange pony with a yellow pony (geddit?!) tailed mane.

"Sorry sugar cube! Ah'm just lookin' fer Fluttershy 'ave you seen 'er? Poor thang. Never shows up to parties. Just such a timid li'l gal." Applejack hurried along and Jagged Note, bewildered stepped back to let her through.

Starting to feel uncomfortable about the amount of ponies at the party Jagged Note started panicking from the noise and flashing lights and justt the sheer amount of ponies there.

She tried backing away to the door confused by everything, but unfortunately Jagged Note bumped into an extravagantly dressed unicorn with a purple mane.

"OH, careful dearie! This is new chiffon!" her accent was posh but not unkind, and she introduced herself as Rarity and complimented her socks.

( full leg purple and black striped with magenta ribbon bows at the top )

"Well, if you are ever dropping by my boutique I wouldn't mind making you a most gorgeous bow for your hair! It would have to be blue silk. Nothing else would go with your… eyes… huh, I could have sworn they were blue before." Rarity cocked her head and gazed hard at her.

Panic overwhelmed her, and Jagged Note pushed quickly past the curious ivory unicorn into the fresh air outside.

Running through the town square Jagged sprinted across the cobbled paths aimlessly towards Fluttershy's cottage

Gasping Jagged stared into the small lake underneath the bridge finding her eyes to be a bright green, a colour she had never seen before.

When she blinked once more they were her chosen dark blue.

Taking a deep breath in to calm her, Jagged stared back at the unfamiliar pony in the reflective pond trying to convince herself that she was that pony.

Heaving a sigh, she spread out her wings, planning on flying back to Twilight's palace when a deep voice stopped her.

"I don't suppose you'd mind if I asked you to help me would you?" a dark blue with a lighter blue mane asked.

He trotted over, "I'm Star Hunter. I need a bit of help with my Wonderbolt Academy training. I would normally ask Thunderlane but he's at a party."

With that remark he peered closer at Jagged Note.

"Hey, I don't think I've seen you before. What's your name? I don't suppose that that party is in your honor?"

He cocked an eyebrow and grinned lopsidedly.

Jagged Note blushed and replied shyly "I am new, but meeting everypony all of a sudden was a tad. naturally I ran away. I'm Jagged Note."

Star Hunter's grin faded. "Oh man. Another one of Pie's traumatising parties huh? Yeah, you're not the first pony to run away from that hyperactive ball of candyfloss."

Jagged Note snorted and flapped her wings,

"Welp, you said you needed help with training."

Smiling again, Hunter led the way up to a cloud with a small flattened out part of it cleared and hardened.

"I just need someone to race with, really. It's the best way for me to improve my stamina and speed." Hunter blushed, "If you still want to help?"

Jagged Note just grinned and shook off her drooping socks with a kick and flexing her wings with another malicious grin.

Gratefully, Hunter returned the grin and crouched "1…..2…...3!"

Hunter boosted up into the air at once and cupped his wings so he flew in an arc.

A slower method of flying but an amazing way of conserving energy.

Instead of flapping down, Jagged Note used her wings to boost herself forward while she sprinted across the cloud not slowing and still flapping her wings for speed even when she reached the edge of the cloud where she kicked off the end and spreading her wings wide, catching the air and blowing her up.

When Hunter realised she was in front of him, he tilted his wings forward and downward, streamlining himself to get a decent amount of speed and with his bigger wings he was soon neck to neck with Jagged Note.

She narrowed her eyes and half folded her wings to get maximum speed but still have a decent amount of control over her flight and angling herself downward to let gravity help her.

In a split second they past through a cloud only to find a mountain on the other side!

Star Hunter gave a yell and swerved to the right and thwacking into Jagged Note bearing them both around the mountain but in the process turning Jagged Note over and throwing her into a tailspin.

She screamed and reached out for Star Hunter, flipping and spinning down not being able to regain her balance.

Terror coursing through her veins with adrenaline Jagged spiralled down towards the earth,

Her braids had long since unraveled and her unruly curls streamed behind her as she plummeted down, down, down, down towards the rocks of Ghastly Gorge.

Star Hunter yelled again and dove down after her, a dark blue lightning bolt like trail streaming behind him as he folded in his wings fully to try save the falling mare.

Normally he would have just flown beneath a falling pony and left them to regain their balance by themselves but this was different, Jagged Note intrieged him.

There was something about her. The fact that she had just popped up from nowhere and the fact that she was considering leaving Ponyville after just one day.

He shook all his thoughts from his head and pressed on half opening his wings for maximum speed and flight control. Eye's streaming, he clasped his hooves together reaching speed almost to break the sound barrier, catching the falling mare in his arms with an 'omphh!'

Swooping up from his dive and breathing heavily Star Hunter gazed at the pale blue mare in his arms who had fainted from the lack of oxygen in her spin.

Wincing, Hunter slowly flapped his wings to glide down as smoothly as possible to not awaken the unconscious Jagged Note.

Landing near the house of Maud Pie, Star Hunter knocked on her trapdoor.

Slow footsteps neared the trapdoor and it was opened slowly by…

"Starlight Glimmer?"

"Star Hunter? Jagged Note!" Starlight flung open the trapdoor with a bang and felt the forehead of the unconscious pegasus in Hunter's arms.

"Crap, MAUD! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Starlight yelled into the trapdoor and levitated a small bedroll toward Jagged Note and had just told Hunter to carry Jagged Note in when a grey earth pony with a dull purple mane appeared and took a glance at Jagged before going back into her home and filling a small bucket with the sparkling water that pooled near her her gazebo.

Laying down the bedroll, Hunter put Jagged Note down on the mat where she reached out for Hunter's warmth when her body was lain on the thin mat that did not make much difference to the stone beneath it.

Maud in her monotone voice reported Jagged's health,

"She's just fainted. But her wings are strained and need rest for at least a week."

Lifting her wings Maud Pie added "Her Changeling blood allows her to heal faster than usual."


	6. Friends?

Chapter 4

Jagged Note woke with a start at someone wiping her face with a damp cloth.

A cold damp cloth.

Her wings shot out and she sat up with a start before she curled up in pain.

"What have I done to myself this time?" she wondered aloud, flexing her sore wings.

"You fell. Star Hunter only just managed to save you." A monotone voice came from Jagged's side.

"Star Hunter? Where is he? Who are you?" Jagged's head swam and the grey earth pony beside her pushed her down onto her sleeping mat.

"I'm Maud Pie. Pinkie Pie's sister. Star Hunter's in the other cave. Starlight is telling him your story."

Sighing, Jagged Note lay back down and Maud Pie slowly walked over to her head to pull her blanket down around her neck.

Stubbornly resisting the urge to sleep Jagged Note slowly swooshed her wings around under the cover of her blanket wincing when they trembled and hit the floor.

Suddenly a yell came from the next room. "YOU MEAN I RACED AND ALMOST KILLED CHANGELING PRINCESS!?" Jagged Note raised an eyebrow and gave a tiny half-smile. Ignoring Maud's stare she stood up and pressed her ear to the door.

"Wait, so she's not actually that hot?" that comment was followed by a sound like sound of a large Harry Trotter book colliding with a male pegasus nogin.

Jagged's face contorted as she tried to keep her calm but a small giggle fit escaped her mouth and a full on laughing fit followed. Leaning against the door and almost melting into floor.

She was laughing so hard that she didn't hear footsteps getting closer to the door and when it swung open she fell into the stallions arms. Hooves. Whatever.

Giggling daintily she opened her eyes and wiped away tears of laughter only to look up into the blushing face of Star Hunter and rolling out of his grasp in stitches on the floor.

Starlight soon was by Hunter's side rolling her eyes and shaking her head in amusement.

Finally Jagged was all out of laugh fuel and her chest heaved as she gained control over her body again.

Seeing Hunter's still red face she smirked and leaned in seductively, hiding her inner gigglefit expertly.

"So, you wanna see what really look like huh? Well, here ya go." Jagged blinked slowly and her body transformed but unlike most other unreformed changelings her magic licked around her like flames for a moment, Blue magic.

She purposely made her transformation slower than usual and as the blue flames travelled up her body she blinked her now vibrant magenta eyes. Blushing slightly as Star Hunter's light blue eyes roved over her body, taking in her loose teal ringlets and working down to her ebony hooves where instead of holes there were circular markings like paint splatters around the bottom of her legs.

"So?" Jagged Note gestured to herself with her wings.

Star Hunter blinked vigorously and grinned.

"I suppose you are always this hot." he joked lightly and pushed her playfully with his wing.

Starlight rolled her eyes yet again and pushed them apart with her magic.

"If you two are done flirting then I believe that we have to deal with a tiny village of ponies who are literally sending out search parties for a certain blue Pegasus. You gave them quite a scare when you barged out of the party yesterday."

Jagged Note's smile dropped and her wings curled into her sides. " Yesterday I kinda just couldn't take the amount of ponies. I had to find a place to calm down."

"By hanging out with another pony?" Starlight questioned, raising an eyebrow.

At this Jagged Note sighed and changed back to her other form as she walked out of the door.

{Some time later}

Jagged Note walked through ponyville town again with soft footsteps having found new candy cane striped socks and re-braided her hair. She was on her way to Carousel Boutique to pick up the bow Rarity had offered to make her, but as she trotted through ponyville she noticed a grey pegasus looking at her strangely and following her from a distance.

She shrugged it off and continued on her way.


End file.
